Just Dance
by Endless World
Summary: Mikan Sakura, when she saw Luna and Natsume holding hands and walking together to the classroom, she became jealous. And the academy held the S&D competition. Mikan is gonna sing a song, in a new form. Full summary inside! Now is 3-shots! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Shi-chan: **It's been awhile since I visit you guys, I miss posting stories!!!!

**Kaito:** Yeah and you just dance.

**Shi-chan:** Speaking of dance, this is a one-shot about Mikan and Natsume, obviously. The summary is down here, so…..enjoy! KAITO!!!!!!

**Kaito:** Yeah yeah _mom_. She doesn't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot of story. And your panties today is orange, ne?

**Shi-chan:** Who's your mom? And that's…….-mutters- Damn, he's right again.

**Kaito:** Hehe, enjoy the story guys. The name of the songs gonna be at the end of the story. Oh yeah! The chars are pretty OOC.

**Shi-chan:** Mistake here!!!!! This is a two-shots!!!!

**When Mikan go to the classroom, she saw Luna and Natsume holding hands, she got jealous. But in the right time, the academy held a Sing&Dance competition, so Mikan and her friends sign up, even Luna joins. But there is one problem, she's singing a song, with a new form. They were wondering the same thing. Is that the Mikan we know?**

_**JustDance**_

Mikan Sakura, a cute and cheerful 16 years old girl, she's studying at Gakuen Alice and she's a special star. Mikan go to her class like everyday. She arrived the classroom, said hi to her friends, trying to hug Hotaru and got hit by her. But there's one small thing that bothering her, something really really annoyed her. Then the door opened, revealed Natsume….

…..holding hand with Luna.

Mikan saw that, and her face from happy turned into an anger one. She walked over the couple with an arrogant face, like Sumire when she first met her. She stopped in front of them.

"What are you……

…..doing here?" She said, pointing her index finger to Luna.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura? I'm going to class with Natsume-kun! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my seat, ikuzo Natsume-kun!" Luna said with her high-pitched voice, and Natsume just give her an 'Hn'

'Just you wait Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi, I'm going beat you down!' She thought.

She then settled herself down, next to Hotaru, since Luna took her seat, and she really wanted to beat her up but can't, since Jinno already in the classroom. The lesson pass by.

_**JustDance**_

"Who is that Koizumi thinks she is, her Highness? Yeah, she's high, in my ass!" Mikan said angrily, then she chomped a piece of her taiyaki, chocolate-flavored.

"Woah! Mature cursing over here! Is it about this morning?" Koko said, while chuckling.

"Oh! 'Ya think? If it wasn't for Jin-Jin, she would be in hell right now!" She cried.

"Calm down Mikan-chan!!!! I think Narumi-sensei gonna have an announcement about something!" Anna said, eating her hand-made Puff-Pie.

"Ok! Minna!!!! This is an announcement about something really special. This is an event! It's the Sing&Dance event, like every year, we gonna opened a singing and dancing competition, every students can entered, even Elementary schoolers! And the destination will be at Central Town like always, and we can decide or fixed the stage as we like, or even the background! If you want to sign up! At the cafeteria, at 10am, make sure that you got your time!!!! It will be held around 7pm 'til midnight, Sunday night!!!!! Arrigatou for listening minna!!!!!" He said, then skipped away with his new Chihuahua.

"The event! Yes!!! I'm so excited and I thought the academy doesn't allow dogs and cats." Mikan said in an exciting voice.

"Not anymore, your ability of information are so slow Mikan." Hotaru said, eating her fish roe.

"Mou, Hotaru!!!! So, are you guys gonna joined?"

"Hell yeah!/ Of course!/ Sure!/ Absolutely!/ It's okay./ Without a doubt!" Everybody said.

"I wonder if Natsume gonna join too." Ruka said politely, patting his rabbit.

"Don't worry Ruka-pyon! Natsume gonna joins if that slut joins!" Mikan said with a happy face and a twitching eyebrow.

"I know you're very mad about that Mikan." Koko said, obviously that he's reading her mind.

"Stop reading my mind or you'll be my breakfast." And with that, she gave him a deadly glare.

"Is it just me or she's acting like Hotaru and Natsume?" He whispered to Ruka.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Ruka replied politely.

"Yeah. Let's continue, eh?! Where's my flying chips bag?" Koko said, looking at his plate.

"I thought you're not gonna eat it, so I took it." Mikan said, chewing the chips. "You mind?" She said in a sweet voice and sweet smile but devil and dark aura.

"N-Not at all!" He said scarily. (is that a word?)

_**JustDance**_

I bid my goodbye to my friends then walked towards my room, sweet room, the only place I could clouded my mind somewhere else, but I have to sign up to that competition too! I reached my door then opened it, I lied lazily on my bed, then I just thought that my mind would clouded somewhere else, but it's not, instead of that, my mind came up with something…….

…….very naughty.

It could bring back Natsume, no, scratch that, _my _Natsume, yeah. I can't lose him to that bitch, she's totally a slut. The event, hmmmm……..It could be a use of the song I just heard online. Wait there my future with my beloved Natsume, I'll reach you, just in no time.

Oh yeah……Just right, just this time, I'll change myself, into a real slut-like lady.

Oh well! Sleep time, what? It's already eleven? That was fast, nighty-night!

_**JustDance**_

Hmmm……Ha! What a good sleep and boy! What time is it, it's Saturday and----- HOLY SHIT!!!!!!! It's 10:30am!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DEAD!!!!!!!! Clothes, clothes!!!! Breakfast, brush teeth, shower!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**JustDance**_

Finally! I made it. Holy mother of Maria! What a line! How much are they? 90? 110? Never mind! Oh! I saw Hotaru and the other!!! Must greet them!!!

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Mikan!" Koko greeted me first.

"Where have you been Mikan? You're late." Hotaru said with her poker face.

"I know and I woke up late!" I said with a guilty voice.

"You know what to do, like last year, come on Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

"But it's cheating!!!" I whined.

"Do you want to sing or not?" Hotaru asked me again then my face turned serious.

"Ok! Hold my hand minna!" I said then they took my hand, I use the Stop Time alice, suddenly, everything stopped moving for awhile, we hurrily wrote our names into the joining sheet then run out and turned the time back to normal.

"Ok! We finally joined the event!!!!" I said, jumping up and down.

"With a cheat way of course, I know it's cheating but I change myself." Yuu said in a playboy voice.

"Yeah!"

I then felt a weird presence of someone, I feel like we being stalked, I turned around but find no one. That's odd, is it just me or is it and illusion? Never mind, I'm so happy right now.

_**JustDance**_

**Shi-chan:** Stop! Okay!!! This is chap one and I really hoping it's not to long.

**Kaito:** My turn! She's needing opinons of you guys of her songs, she can't choose, so help!

**Shi-chan:** The songs are for Mikan-chan! Here:

**Just dance**

**Love game**

**Bad girl**

**Circus**

**Shi-chan:** And I was wondering that if the song Poker Face fit Hotaru! Help help!!!

**Kaito:** And the bitch gonna sing the song 'Womanizer'. Natsume? I'm guessing 'Dirty Little Secret.' And that song is for Mikan-chan of course.

**Shi-chan:** Who are you calling –chan?

**Kaito:** I mean Mikan-san. So, enjoy and R&R!!!! 8 or more review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaito:** Didn't you said that I'll be updating the next chap if I got 10 or more review?

**Shi-chan:** Yes……

**Kaito:** And did you update it?

**Shi-chan:** No…..

**Kaito:** -smirks- And…..Do you love me?

**Shi-chan:** Yea---HELL NO! It's out of the question!!!!

**Kaito:** She said it, right? Right, Sushi?

**Shi-chan:** Don't bring Sushi into this!!!!

**Takami:** Okay, just because I love sushi, it doesn't mean that my name is sushi!!!!

**Shi-chan, Kaito:** Want some sushi, Sushi?

**Takami: **Tuna's eggs with mayonnaise? LEMME HAVE SOME!!!!!!!!

**Shi-chan:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, just this plot and----

**Kaito:** Me!

**Shi-chan:** Shut the hell up.

**Takami:** RnR!!!! Sushi!!! Oh yeah! Shi-chan said she had fixed this into a three-shots, since she need more reviews about songs, it's equal in Just Dance and Circus.

_**JustDance**_

It's really bored without my friends around, -sighs- I think I'll go refresh my mind, and I need to choose a song, it'd been 3 hours after I signed myself in the event, I need something and not Howalons, I'm surprise that I hadn't eat any Howalons today, how about Ruby candy? No, it's remind me of Natsume…..Or Dark Blood jelly! No, Natsume again, why is it has to be Natsume??

"Polka? What are you doing in the middle of the Woods?" I heard that voice, the voice that…..rings me.

"What do you want jerk? And is it involves you?" I said with the voice Natsume called _annoying_.

"No, but I'm gonna meet Luna here." The last words he said, my tears began to welled up, I could feel the burning in my heart, the heart-broken words that keep ringing in my mind. Luna! That's right, why don't I think of it? She's the second girl Natsume call her by name, I'm so stupid to love him.

"Sorry, but I have something to do." I said, stand up and run out the woods, I glanced back and saw Luna hugged Natsume from behind, I can't stand it.

_I HATE IT!!!!!!!_

-Sighs- Then again, I ruined it, yeah! That's right, I ruined it, probably I really have to turn myself more, no more the old Mikan they know in the last event!!!!!! I have to go to Central Town and buy some stuffs, I'll ask Hotaru to go with me!

_**JustDance**_

_Knock Knock_

"It's not lock!" She yelled.

"Hotaru? Can you go to the Central Town with me?" I asked her with a timid voice, I was afraid that she will said no like everytime.

"Hm? Ok, wait me a minute." Eh? Is my ears broken? Or is it bleeding? Cause did I just heard Hotaru said yes?

"O-Okay, I'll be outside then." I went outside with a pair of spinny eyes.

_**JustDance**_

"Done! This is the last thing." I said, take the cloth to the dressing room.

"I've never seen you like this before? You bought exactly, no, almost the same as my clothes. Except for your wig is blonde and gray with a mix with blonde, mine is light blue and light blonde." Hotaru said, bringing up the wigs.

"Hm! Let's try this first!" I said, showing Hotaru my clothes.

After 15mins, I came out with the blonde curly wig on my head, plus a black, beret-like, with diamond hat. I have a diamond necklace with small and big diamonds on it. I'm wearing a blue tube-top with zipper at the middle of the shirt. A puffy and big skirt with a blue petticoats inside it and the outside is cream and roof-like skirt. Lastly, a black with stripes panthose, and a pair of glitter gray high heels.

"You look pretty good in it. My turn." Hotaru said, going inside the dressing room.

Just like my time, she came out with a black jumpsuitswith big black crystal on her right shoulder and a matching stick hat, also with black crystal on her right side. And she was wearing a crystal mask.

"You look AMAZING!!!!!!!!! Much more beautiful than me." I said, almost screaming.

_**JustDance**_

Mikan finished her sentence, then everybody started to look at them, some boys are looking at them with heart eyes. Then, two guys stopped, they looked at the boutique that full of people. They walked in. Everybody is murmured about them and the girls.

"My turn! This time is for the second choice song! Oh, wait, I left it in a different store!" She said, walked towards the check table and buy the clothes she was wearing and run out with it.

Unfortunately, she has a face-to-face with Natsume and Ruka. She gasped.

"What……

……are you doing here? This is girls' store." She said, looking at Natsume with a pair of deadly eyes.

They not answering, eyeing Mikan up and down, from head to toe. She's so damn hot, they thought. Mikan sweat a bit.

"Isn't it so hot in here?" She asked the salesgirl.

"Gomen miss, the conditioning is kinda broken." The salesgirl said with a polite voice.

Mikan making herself cooler by her hand, flutter it up and down. He sweats rolled down from her face to her neck and her chest, Ruka and Natsume just kept looking.

"Ruka." Hotaru said, popping out.

"H-Hotaru!" Ruka said, blushing, since he saw his girlfriend wearing such beautiful clothes, and it suits her well.

"You look beautiful….." He murmured, looking at Hotaru.

"Keep the chit-chat, I'll be back!" Mikan said, run through the crowd to the opposite store.

When Mikan's gone, Hotaru stepped towards Natsume with an emotionless face.

"What are doing with Koizumi?" Hotaru asked him.

"Nandemonai….." He murmured.

"What do you mean nothing? Weren't you are the one who walked to class with Koizumi in your hand?" Hotaru asked again, but with an angrier voice.

"Hotaru, stop this, let me ask him." Ruka said with a gentle but serious voice.

"Fine! He's all yours, call me when you done, I'm changing into a different suits." Hotaru said, turned around and walking angrily.

"Natsume, what are you doing with Koizumi-san?" Ruka asked him.

But he just remained silence.

"Natsume."

He keep silence.

"-Sighs- This is getting nowhere. Tell me!" Ruka asked.

"I don't want to do this after all. Her alice is the thing that makes me like that, I don't even love her." Natsume said.

"I knew there's something bad when it's about Koizumi." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!!!! I got the clothes!!!! Wanna see it?" Mikan asked Hotaru, and she just nodded.

"Ok!" Mikan said, running into the dressing room.

Mikan came out a bit later than before, because of the accessory. She has a pair of TV glasses on her hand, a light blonde wig on her head with a one-sided headphone with diamond stick on her ear. A black swimsuit with a black denim belt and an elbow-length jacket with black gloves and highlight black and yellow shoes.

"Do I look good? Cause I'm not very sure I am." Mikan asked them, spinning around.

"You look good. Let me buy these clothes, I have more, but I don't want to be a spoiler. Ruka, pay for me." Hotaru said as Ruka kissing her cheek.

"Yes, m'dear." Ruka said politely, he could see a tint of red on her face.

"I'm going to buy this too!!!" Mikan said jumping up and down. "Oh! And Natsume?"

"Hn?" After that, he picked his head up.

**I don't know the right words to said it!!!**

"Could you bring all of these home for me? It's kinda heavy!" Mikan said and Natsume just grabbed the bag and go.

_**JustDance**_

It'd been 4 hours since I help her with her clothes, damn, she looked hot in those things, and I'm glad that, that Koizumi bitch doesn't come to my room tonight, well! Time to go, it's midnight.

I jumped off the window I was sitting on, I was pretty lucky, since her room is next to mine. I jumped on her balcony, look inside the room. There was a sleeping form, I opened the balcony door and stepped into her room quietly. Soon, I reached her, I caressed her smooth and white cheek, pecking it. She stirred a little, so cute.

"Hmm……Hotaru?" She muttered, I just flick her head a little then she rubbed it, she was about to said something, with her eyes still closed.

"You really want to know why I entered this event eh?" She said, I decide to stay a little bit. "You know, I want to join this event because of Natsume. I love him so much, but why is he dating that girl, I mean, I know you're gonna kill him because I love him so much that I have to enter this event, that's all I can say, good night Hotaru!" She said then fell asleep immidiately.

I can't believe that she's in love with me. "I love you too Mikan, wait 'till tomorrow comes and I'll said it." I whisper in her ear, hoping she doesn't hear it. I give her a peck on the lips then jump back to my room, next to her.

_**JustDance**_

**Shi-chan:** Like I was saying, I needed more rate of songs, it's so equal, can't choose!!!

**Kaito:** Eh? What's this? –looks at something stuffy and round-

**Shi-chan:** That's my bra and don't touch it!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaito:** She's gonna blow!!! RnR minna!! –runs away then runs back- Oh! More rate about songs!


End file.
